Uzumaki Spawn
by KingBeasta
Summary: After seeing pein kill hinata naruto is then killed he makes a deal to become a hell spawn to kill pein but malebogia doesn't hold his deal naruto is sent back to earth until decades later in the modern world. Naruto x New 52 x Spawn Naruto x Poison Ivy
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Spawn

 **Summary**

After seeing pein kill hinata naruto is then killed he makes a deal to become a hell spawn to kill pein but malebogia doesn't hold his deal naruto is sent back to earth until decades later in the modern world.

Naruto x Poison Ivy

 _ **After these stories are updated ill be working on new stories such as: There is No Justice**_ _,_ ** _Whirlpool Meets Sand, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Uzumaki Spawn, Speed Demons, The Fox Spy,_** ** _Great Fox Demon, Twin Winds of Esper, My Dear Ashikabi_** **, Bats,** ** _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Power From Within, Supreme Carnage, Worlds of Power, Light and Dark, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, Fox, War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, and Heir of Gordon._**

 ** _I've thought of a Naruto x star vs the forces of evil story where star meets Naruto Otsutsuki who's half mewni and monster_**

 ** _I was thinking of this other story where star's half monster I got this idea from an artist from deviant art his name is kabukiaku_**

 ** _With the star X half Naruto story I was either thinking of having Naruto be her boyfriend and Marco finds out at the ending of the episode where Star relies her hero is bananas another version is where after a few weeks of living on earth sHe meets Naruto a mewni monster hybrid at first she attacks him since she thinks he's evil and yeah his mother would be a monster queen while his father would be from mewni and in this story she'll stay full mewni but her parents will be wary of him since his ancestor kaguya Ōtsutsuki the most powerful monster who caused the first war the story will be called "Bridge of Two Paths"_**

 ** _And for the monster star I was thinking star would have a difficult life due to being half monster meaning not only would the monsters hate her because she's from mewni but her other family members would hate her because she half monster like her aunt will hate star believing she's a stain of the butterfly family this story will be called "Worlds Apart"._**

* * *

For Naruto Uzumaki it felt like everything happened so fast to arriving back in the destroyed Konoha to him killing each and every one of the Paths he still couldn't believe how Pein had pinned hinata down to floor with his chakra rods the blonde jinchuriki was happy that his friends were far away from the fight especially Hinata who he had a crush on the crush started when he was mediating with the toads.

But just as he believes Pein was going to stab him again Hinata drops down attacking Pein even knowing she was outmatched by the Rinnegan user interface any normal case Naruto would cheer on but no Pein was someone who's out of her league outclassing the young Hyuga even after Naruto's pleas for her to stop she didn't she just kept attacking the leader of the Akatsuki.

But after each blow Naruto was forced to watch as the girl who he has feelings for get tossed around like a rag doll "Hinata-chan run away! " yelled Naruto.

Hinata struggles to get to Naruto she pulls out a chakra rod from his hand she grabs hold of his hand not even caring about the blood coming from his hand she smiles at Naruto " Naruto-kun I've watched you for so long. But now it's time for me to show you my own ninja way. " said Hinata she then turns towards Pein " I won't let you take Naruto-kun he's some precious to me. He's the person I love! " yelled Hinata glaring at Pein.

"Foolish child you dare stand in my way! " declaimed Pein he then fires off a barrage of chakra rods while Hinata was able to deflect some of the chakra rods unfortunately she wasn't able to dodge all of them one of the chakra rods was lodged into her leg while the other was lodged into her shoulder. Pein then blast her with an Almighty Push Hinata is launched back landing Infront of Naruto she then crawls towards Naruto just as she gets ready to remove the chakra rod both Naruto and Hinata body becomes emotionless right after Pein throws a chakra rod through Hinata and Naruto's head the two dead ninjas stare into each other eyes as they both hold hands.

Pein just stares at the dead body of the Uzumaki and Hyuga "it matters not I will simply wait for Kyuubi to appear years later. For now Kisame and Konan will go after the eight tails. Soon this world will know true pain. " said Pein as he leaves the two dead body.

"Konan there's something else I want you to do? " asked Pein.

Konan nods her head "what is it Pein-sama? " asked Konan as she stares into Pein's Rinnegan.

"I want you to find Danzo and kill him. The man has live far to long. It is time for the person who killed Yahiko to die." said Pein in a cold tone void of any emotion.

The beautiful bluenette nods "yes of course Pein-sama. It will be done. " said Konan as she turns to paper.

 **With Sakura**

"Lady Katsuyu what happened? " asked Sakura in a concerned tone.

" _ **Dead**_ ." said the slug summon.

Sakura looks at Katsuyu with a shocked expression "wh-what? " asked Sakura hoping she heard wrong.

" _ **Naruto-kun and Hinata-san have...been killed by...Pein**_. " said Lady Katsuyu in a deadly tone void of emotion Sakura just collapsed to the ground morning her two friends. All Sakura could do was to cry her eyes out the pinknette had noticed not only has Naruto and Hinata had died but most of her friends.

"Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi-sensei, Choji, Shizune-sempai, Shikamaru ! " yelled Sakura she just couldn't believe it Pein the person who'd killed Jiraya had also killed nearly everyone within Konoha. Sakura mourns her friends death.

Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi looked on in shock they had witnessed Naruto Uzumaki their boss and hero had just been killed by Pein "N-N-Naruto. HHe-he-he died." said Udon in shock with his glasses shattered and tears running down his face.

Konohamaru glares at Udon with his eyes bloodshot red from crying at the death of his older brother "don't say that! Big bro Naruto isn't dead! " yelled Konohamaru with fresh tears.

Moegi falls to the ground holding a makeshift necklace that was given to her by Naruto.

 **Flashback**

Naruto had just watched as Konohamaru get decked by Moegi who's also a gennin. Naruto grins at Moegi "wow, Moegi-chan your really strong. You must do some serious training huh? " asked Naruto with a grin as he rubs the back of his neck. He then looks toward Konohamaru who removed his face from the wall "poor Konohamaru well I actually know what's he's going through right now.

He then turns towards Moegi who has a crimson pink blush across her cheeks "yo-you really think so Naruto-kun? " asked Moegi in a nervous tone as she fidgets about as she's been praised by someone who she looks up to.

Naruto grins got wider "do I think so? I know so Moegi-chan! I mean most females in my class weren't that strong but you just send Konohamaru with one punch so you better believe it . " said Naruto.

Moegi's whole face light up the orangenette then looks down to her feet as if they are the most amazing thing the young gennin has ever seen "well I have been training hard Naruto-kun. " said Moegi.

Naruto smiles at Moegi "that's good who's been training you? You're sensei? " asked Naruto.

"Well, Ebisu-sensei has been training me but I've been taken under Tsunade-sama wing Lee-sempai and Gai-sensei has been helping me with my taijutsu. I've learned medical ninjutsu I've also learn Strong Fist ( **Gōken** )." said Moegi.

Naruto looks in shock "wow Moegi-chan, that's incredible! You've learned Tsunade-baachan's monster strength and bushy brow and bushy brow-sensei's taijutsu! Hey did you learn their Eight Gates ( **Hachimon** )?" asked Naruto.

Moegi couldn't help but to laugh at Naruto's definition of Tsunade's strength well he isn't wrong "I have learned the Eight Gates ( **Hachimon** ) but I can only do the Gate of Pain ( _**Shōmon** )." _said Moegi with a tone fulled of nervousness.

Naruto looks on with amazement "wow Moegi! That's so awesome Dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto then gains an expression that was full of forgetfulness. He's then digs into his pocket everybody looked on in wonder and curiosity.

Before any of them could question Naruto he pulls of a red diamond shaped whirlpool it is attached by a black string . Everyone looks on in shock Naruto gains a bright grin "here Moegi I got you this. " said Naruto holding on to the diamond necklace.

Moegi reaches and grabs the necklace she looks at Naruto in wonder "wh-what-what is this? Where did you get it? " asked Moegi as she looks up with big puppy eyes.

Naruto smiles at Moegi "it's a diamond necklace Moegi. I made it in this village called Hidden Village Crystals. And don't you remembered the promise we've made before I left the village? " asked Naruto with a half smirk.

The orangenette eyes shot open widely "of yeah I remember a week before you left with Jiriay-sensei I promised you that when you come home you'll take me as your student but you said before that happens I have to train and be a well trained kunoichi by the time you come back. Wait are you saying this is mine and did I impressed you? " asked Moegi Naruto nods his head the orangenette sends herself at Naruto.

 **FlashBack End**

Moegifalls to the ground with fresh tears rolling down crying at the fact that Naruto is dead who she sees as her big brother. "Oh Kami! No Naruto-ani can't be dead, he can't be! He was supposed to be the next Ho-Ho-Hokage! " cried Moegi her ribbons that keeps her orange pigtails standing falls down.

Udon then falls to the ground his glasses shattered once he fell to the ground Udon just like Konohamaru and Moegi had also looked up at Naruto likes he's a hero. Naruto had inspired him when he first saw Naruto and Neji's fight. Udon wanted to show you don't need to be in a clan to be special and he was going to do that with his understanding of ninjutsu and battle tactics and Udon is so smart his intelligence rivals that of Shikamaru.

 **Hideout of the Akatsuki**

Inside the akatsuki hideout is the one eyed mask wearing Madara Uchiha and the tail-less tailed beast Kisame Hoshigaki. The Akatsuki spy Zetsu is also in the room but this Madara isn't really Madara Uchiha note this person is Obito Uchiha the surviving members of Team Minato. This man is also responsible with the death of hundreds In konoha including Hiruzen's wife, Minato and Kushina he's also the reason for Naruto being a jinchuriki.

"Zetsu what is the status of Nagato and Naruto?" asked Obito.

The plant creature stares at Obito " **The fight had ended but**..." trailed White Zetsu with a nervous sweat drop.

Obito narrows his eye in the swirling wooden mask "but what. " glared Obito.

Kisame raised and eyebrow at the Venus Fly Trap "but what? Is there something you aren't sharing. You know I could cut off one of your limbs. " said Kisame with a dark grin showing off his shark like teeth.

 **"What White Zetsu means is that while the female Hyuga who has a thing for the Uzumaki Jinchuriki had died**. " said Black Zetsu.

Obito narrows his eye with is sharingan eyes rotating "and why should i care about this girl she is no importants to the Eye of the Moon Plan.

 **"Usually her death would mean nothing but.. When she died she was in front of Naruto Uzumaki sadly for us the chakra rod he sent to kill the Hyuga female had went through her and Naruto's head. "** said Black Zetsu.

"So, Pein killed the Kyuubi brat. " said Kisame he then turns towards "so Obito what will we do now will we kill Pein? " asked Kisame.

Obito shook his head negatively "no, Nagato still has his uses so far Now he lives. But Kisame I believe it's time for the young Uchiha to die. " said Obito.

"Really why is that?" asked Kisame looking at Obito with a raised eyebrow.

"Because he serves note purpose. " said Obito with a snarled.

 **In Hell**

As Naruto falls to the ground in hell he groans in pain as it felt like his skull was just crushed which he wasn't wrong. As Naruto rubs his forehead he thinks back to what was the last thing he remembered and it was Hinata's beautiful face being stabbed by one of Pein's rods. The blonde falls to the ground grabbing both sides of his head held then begins to cry at the lost of someone once precious of his that was killed by Pein.

" Hinata-chan is gone. " said Naruto in a emotionless tone he then glares at the ground heatedly "damned you Pein Damned you to fucking hell. You son of a fucking I Swear i'll fucking kill you son of a fucking bitch! I'll rip your fucking eyes out you orange haired freak! " yelled Naruto in hatred.

" **Reeeee...Venge**!" yelled a deep demonic voice behind Naruto turns around and see's a large demon like creature looking at Naruto with his neon green eyes and large mouth that reminds Naruto of a snake when it eats something bigger than itself .

"Who or what the Fuck are you! " demanded Naruto glaring at the large beast.

Behind Naruto is non other than Malebolgia one of Hell's many rulers, a being from the "Eighth Circle of Hell" who has been around for approximately 70,000 years, forming an army in his war against Heaven and God. **"My name is Malebogia and you Naruto Uzumaki are in..hell!** " growled Malebogia.

Naruto eyes shot open in shock "hell! Why the hell am I for hell! " yelled Naruto glaring at the demon.

Malebogia points his finger at Naruto's stomach **"you are here for all the deaths the Bijuu Kyuubi no Kitsune has caused. Since it has no soul you are being punished by the creatures sins. "** said Malebogia.

"That's bullshit! After all the shit I've gone through I'm being punished for someone else's mistakes once again! " yelled Naruto thinking back when Jiraya had told him his biggest mistake was allowing Orochimaru to live.

Malebogia grins at this **"I have a proposition Uzumaki. "** said Malebogia staring down at Naruto.

Naruto raise an eyebrow at Malebogia "and what is this proposition? " asked Naruto staring at the demon.

The large demon couldn't help him but to smirk "finally after all these years I will have someone powerful to fight for me! Muahaha! Heaven and God shall be mine! " thought Malebogia.

 **"I send back so you can have your vengeance but you'll have to be my Hell spawn. What do you say?** " asked Malebogia.

Naruto then thinks about it he then closes his eyes "fine. I'll be your hell spawn! I just want that Pein bastard dead! " yelled Naruto Malebogia sends the blonde Uzumaki back to earth.

" **Ahaha, Uzumaki will be in for a surprise. ** " said Malebogia.

 **Year : 2001 , Gotham City, California**

A red and orange warm hole opens send crashing into Crime Alley. Naruto struggles to get up he then pants heavenly with sweat coming down from his face. Naruto see's a puddle he crawls to it and is shocked beyond belief his once right cerulean blue eye is now purple, his blonde hair grew to his shoulders. "What the hell! " yelled Naruto In shock as he stares at the scar in the middle of his forehead.

Naruto then stands up looking at all the bright lights surrounding him "okay Malebogia wasn't lying when he said he'll take me back to the world of the living but I have no idea where I am. " said Naruto out loud. He's then let's out a chuckle "hmm, it seems when I died Kyuubi was released. I know it takes three years for a Bijuu to be reformed I just don't know what year it is. " said Naruto as he looks at his torn up jumpsuit.

Naruto then runs his hands through his hair he then begins to walk around asking people what year it was but every person looked at him crazy like he was in drugs. Naruto then goes to one of the abandoned alleyways "okay since asking people really isn't working maybe a different approach is needed. " said Naruto he then gets on his knee "alright let's see if this works Summoning Jutsu ( **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** )!" yelled Naruto slamming his hand on the ground a huge smoke engulfs Naruto but once the smoke clears nothing is standing in its place Naruto the blonde to have a questionable expression.

"Okay, that didn't work for some reason. Alright lets try something else maybe this will work. " said Naruto as he gets crossed leg as Naruto tries to gather the chakra around him but the blonde finds himself struggling. He's then begins to meditate for 30 minutes he then let's out a sigh In frustration just as he was about to continue with looking for chakra his searching is then put on hold when he hears a loud female scream.

Naruto rubs towards the scream was heard Naruto see's a woman being mugged by three thugs Naruto narrows his blue and purple eyes "hm, I may not know where I am but I know when a female is being harassed. " said Naruto he then jumps down kicking one of the thugs in the face. Naruto glares at the two thugs "leave her alone or else." threatened Naruto narrowing his eyes at the thugs.

One of the thugs glared at the young shinobi "look who it is a homeless kid who's playing hero. " said the Thug.

Another thug plus out a knife "the kid must thinks he's batman. " said the thug grinning at Naruto, the blonde nearly snarls at thr thugs greasy face.

Naruto snarls at the two thugs "you know I've always hated those who would use others as their personal toys. " said Naruto as he thinks back to Orochimaru and Danzo who would use others like they are disposable.

The young woman looks at her savior with hope, hoping he'll be able to stop these thugs. One of the thugs looked at each other and released a laugh "aye, Blake did you hear this kid!" joked the thug.

Blake laughs with his partner "I know Right Rex, he's a fucking riot! " laughed Blake.

Naruto glares at the two thugs named Rex and Blake " I'll give you two are chance. If you two walk away then two won't end up like your friend. " said Naruto in a serious tone both of the thugs charged at Naruto. The blonde just let's out a sigh he dodges Blake's knife slash pretty easily Rex tries to sneak up in Naruto but with his ninja reflex he pulls out a kunai blocks Blake's knife with his own he then kicks Blake in the chest sending him to the wall leaving a cracked web.

The female could hear the bones that were broken by Naruto's powerful kick. While the young woman was staring at the unconscious Blake Naruto had reached into his kunai holster and throws a shuriken at Rex's knee but instead of the shuriken being lodged into his knee the shuriken had went through the man's knee completely shattering his knee this had not only shocked Rex but the young woman and Naruto.

Rex falls to the ground holding his shattered knee and screaming his head off "you fuckin BASTARD! You broke my fuckin' knee! " yelled Rex as he screams bloody murder.

Naruto shrugs off his shock "well that's what you get for trying to harm the innocent. " said Naruto.

Rex then pulls out a CZ 47 pistol "fuck you! You blonde Yakuza shit! " yelled Rex Naruto never seeing a gun before was UN prepared when Rex pulled the trigger shooting Naruto in the chest five times.

But yet again the three of them found themselves shocked not only was Naruto bleeding but the revived shinobi was blood was neon green but his wounds quickly heal. Rex looks on in shock "I'm not really sure to be honest." said Naruto he then throws the kunai through Rex's stomach killing the man he then turns towards the young female "I'm sorry you had to see that miss..." trailed Naruto.

Naruto's speaking had knocked the woman out of her daze she then blushes in embarrassment "oh, I'm sorry my name is Lana Lang I'm from the Daily Planet. " said Lana staring into Naruto's mixed colored eyes but she can't help but be drawn to his whiskers on his cheeks.

Naruto stares into Lana's green eyes "it's no problem and my name is Naruto Uzumaki. " said Lana.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" asked Lana.

"Actually there is. Can you tell me what year it is? " asked Naruto.

Lana looks at the teenager with a questionable look " are you some type of time traveler like Booster Gold? I mean the way you're dressed I can totally see you being from the past." said Lana.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "I guess you can say that. Where i'm from wasn't so heavily populated by buildings and I never saw those metal things on wheels. " said Naruto.

Lana gains an whole like expression "he must be from the past maybe centuries ago during the time of Feudal Japan or maybe farther. " thought Lana.

She then smiles at Naruto "the year is November 6, 2001." said Lana.

Naruto bows at her "thank you do you need me to walk you home?" asked Naruto.

Lana shook her head negatively "no ,my car is around the corner. " said Lana as she and Naruto walks towards her red Honda 2000. She smiles at Naruto "thank you again Naruto. " said Lana.

Naruto just waves her off "no problem." said Naruto he smiles as she drives off. Naruto then let's out a sigh "okay I still don't know what time it is. I kinda wish we kept tracked what year it is. Ugh, at least I know decades has passed but that really doesn't help me. " said Naruto.

"Maybe I can help you my friend. " said a fat clown,he is 5'6, overweight, balding man with red eyes and menacing face-paint; the face paint is blue and black. He's wears a white and Grey shirt with stripes, over the shirt he wears a torn black jacket, and green pants with black boots.

Naruto glares at the fat creature "what the hell are you? " demanded Naruto pointing his kunai at the clone.

The clown slaps the weapon out of his face "wow there Blondie be careful those things are sharp. " joked the clown he then goes over to the dead body of Rex and slap the dead bodies shoulder "oh it seems like man on period gets it ahaha! " laughed the clown he then walks around Naruto humming to himself "hmm, you know I never seen someone like you before. " said the the clown.

This caused Naruto to raised an eyebrow at the fat clown "what do you mean you never seen someone like me? And who the fuck are you! " demanded Naruto.

The clown grinned showing his yellow teeth "oh that's why the little fox doesn't know. " grinned the clown. Naruto snarls at the fat man he roughly grabs his neck choking the clown but the clown only grins bigger "okay I'll tell you but first my name is Violator I'm ordered to train the hell spawn. Now Blondie as you can guess there's no chakra well except for you my foxy little hell spawn now you see after you died your fellow ninjas had started a decade War which had killed everyone and almost everything I guess there was a reason why that old sage separated those creatures. " said Violator.

Naruto's grip tighten around Violator's throat "what do you mean are you saying the Bijuu used to be one Bijuu! " demanded Naruto.

" Oh, so no ever told you? Ahahaha, this is great Naruto Uzumaki the Child of Prophecy doesn't even know the nine Bijuu used to be one Bijuu Juubi! " laughed the Violator.

"Are you saying that this Juubi caused the extinction of chakra? " asked Naruto.

Violator nods his head "yeah it did I guess the thing didn't want to be used some it made sure no one can ever use it as a puppet. Let's just say after the juubi was finished it brought the extinction of shinobi and chakra. But since i'm supposed to train I can help you get stronger and kill that orange haired man. So do we have a deal I mean I and Malebogia can send you back once you become a strong Spawn. " said Violator with a smirk.

Naruto drops Violator "fine teach me how to use these powers and this world but if betray me I'll kill you. " said Naruto as his eyes turned green.

 **Time Skip : Years Later**

In Gotham City Batman is being chased by GCPD Gotham's police force is in a swat suits with snipers pointed at the Dark Knight "we have batman in our 's rrunning after someone. " said an officer watching Gotham's knight chases after someone.

"Man, Woman. What! " asked a male officer.

"I can't tell. Face is covered. " said the officer watching Batman chases the mysterious person.

"Is it one of them? " asked a female officer.

"The way they're leaping twenty feet at a time? I'd say yes. " said the officer.

"Then bring them both down. " said the officer shinning the light on Batman while the cops were chasing Batman someone else was watching this person is wearing black costume with white stripes. The person has red shroud, spikes, chains, and red gauntlets this person is Spawn another Superhero of Gotham while Batman doesn't kill Spawn actually kills those who can't be redeemed and just like Batman no one knows that Spawn is Naruto Uzumaki one of the youngest billionaires who's in changed of numerous foster homes .

Spawn narrows his eyes at the police, Batman, and the hooded man "it seems like Batman is busy but it also seems like those creatures are coming around more and more. " said Spawn narrowing his green eyes.

The cops begins to shoot at Batman th dark knight jumps in the air but the bullets send Batman to the ground landing roughly on his back. Batman grunts and glares at the cops "idiots. " said Batman raises his arms he then fired smoke bullets from his gauntlets the strange green creature turns and batman shoots his grappling hook at the beast the hook pieces right through the creatures leg.

Batman then pulls on to the large green creature Batman then tackles the creature both Batman and the strange creature slam against the wall. With Batman on top of the creature he glares at the monster "what were you doing at the docs. Talk before I- before Batman can even question the creature a large red explosion envelopes the two Batman is blown back he sees the now green creature that looks like a demon with cybernetics.

The creature punches Batman in the jaw with such force causing the Gotham knight to bleed "what? " exclaimed Batman as the two are blinded by a bright green light.

A green construct fire truck created by Hal Jordan slams into the green creature, Batman jumps to side narrowing his eyes at the Emerald Knight "Batman. You're real! " said a shocked Hal Jordan looking at Batman who's attempting to block the extreme bright light.

"And you're too damn bright. Turn down the light before they see us. " said Batman who's really annoyed

Green Lantern gives Batman a questionable look "before who see us? " asked Green Lantern

"Put your hands in the air! " demanded the officer who's using a microphone staring at the Emerald Knight and Dark Knight. The cops begins to fire on both heroes.

Hal creates a constructed of swat guards holding shields " put my hands in the air? So they just shoot me? " asked Hal in an almost joking tone.

Batman uses Hal's construct as a shield and stares at the cops "welcome to Gotham, Green Lantern. " said Batman in a stoick tone.

"They're wasting their bullets. This force field can stand up to..., well anything. " said Hal.

Batman then turns towards Hal with a serious tone " I've read about your "conflicts" with the air force West so I know you know the drill. " said Batman.

Hal let's out a sigh and shook his head negatively "I know the drill. They just don't like us. " said Hal but unknown to the two the large creatures finger begins to twitch.

"The world's afraid of us. " said Batman in a serious tone.

Hal glares at Batman "you say that like its a good. " roared Hal glaring at the Gotham Knight.

Batman just glares back "it's nessassry. " said Batman..

The monster behinds both Batman and Green Lantern quickly gets up and spread wings from its back, the monster slashes Green Lantern's the creature opens its mouth releasing a huge energy blast firing the blast at the three helicopters it then flies through a helicopter crashing down to the floor. "Move. " said Batman as the helicopters begins to fall.

"We don't need need to. Green Lantern's got this. " said Green Lantern as he creates bat constructs each of the constructs grabbed on the helicopters.

The monster then transformed into a four legged machine "what is that? A transformer? It just changed into some kind of dog.." asked Green Lantern as both he and Green Lantern watch the creature travel through the streets of Gotham.

Batman pulls out his grappling hook and fire it at a nearby building "take your flashlight and go home. Gotham's mine. Coast City's yours. " said Batman.

Green Lantern's ring shined green "note, this entire space sector is mine. " said Green Lantern.

Batman then jumps down allowing his grappling hook to take Batman to the buildings location " Space Sector? " questioned Batman. Green Lantern follows Batman "it's my beat I'm not the only Green Lantern out there. They're thousands of other patrolling the Universe. A whole corps-uh huh. " said Batman not believing the green themed hero.

"I'm serious. I was alerted to an unauthorized extraterrestrial presence in Gotham. " said Green Lantern.

"Extra-terrestrial? Witnesses spotted this thing trying to plant some kind of bomb downtown. When the cops confronted it, it spewed fire from its mouth. " said Batman as he enters the sewer.

"Yeah. Don't worry about the fires. " said Green Lantern as he creates multiple fire trucks "I've got that under control too. " thought Green Lantern. The two then entered the sewer he then uses his ring as a flashlight "note to self, Batman : Green Lantern can handle anything. What are your powers anyways. You can't fly. " stated Green Lantern with a raised eyebrow .

"No." said Batman flatly.

"Super-strength? " asked Green Lantern, he then turns to Batman "hold on a second... You're not just some guy in a bat costume, are you? " asked Green Lantern Batman just gives him the infamous bat silence Green Lantern looked at Batman with a shocked expression "are you freaking kidding me! " declared Green Lantern

"What's this do? " asked Batman holding up Green Lantern's ring giving Green Lantern his infamous Bat-smirk.

"My ring. " said Green Lantern with an expression of shock his suit then begins to vanish "how the hell'd you get it off! " demanded Green Lantern.

"I don't see any buttons so I'm guessing it works off concentration. You...weren't concentrating. " said Batman looking at Green Lantern.

As his suit fades he glares at Batman ""you won't do that again. " said Green Lantern calling back his ring.

"Not unless I want to. " Said Batman.

"You really want to pick a fight with someone who can literally create anything he thinks of? " snarled Green Lantern.

"I'd be worried if I thought you could think.. " said Batman in his usual tone.

"You're about to see exactly what's on my mind-quite. " ordered Batman.

"What! What are-Batman then points behind Green Lantern he turns and see's the creature holding some type of weapon that's shaped like a cube "I, uh, sorry. I thought you were looking for a - forget it. " said Batman leaving no one for an argument.

"What...what's it doing? " asked Green Lantern.

The Dark Knight narrows his eyes fusing something to the wall. " said Batman as the two watches the alien.

Green Lantern flies to the creature "did you hear that? If that's a bomb, he's just armed it! " roared Green Lantern.

"Lantern, Wait! " yelled Batman.

The creature looks back at the two heroes with its red crimson eye " ** _For Darkseid._ ** " said the creature but unknown to the creature two sinister green eyes are glaring at the alien is then wrapped in various chains the alien starts glowing bright red but before it can do anything it's head is then blown off by a green blast. It's body is then ripped apart killing it.

Behind the dead creature is Spawn Batman glares at Spawn "Spawn what are you doing here. " ordered Batman narrowing his eyes at the necroplasm anti-hero.

Spawn just glares at Batman " please don't order me around like your sidekicks. And i'm doing what you and Lantern is investigating. " said Spawn his hell like gun turned back into a long crimson cape and the chains enter his body he then crossed his arms . **(his gun is a combination of ghost rider hell fire shotgun/ Sara's gun from Underworld empire and Kid's Death Cannon )**

Green Lantern looks towards Batman and Spawn "wait a minute. You were following us weren't you! " asked Green Lantern.

"Yes I was I'd figure by following you will lead me to more of these creatures. " said Spawn.

"More? " asked Green Lantern Spawn nods his head. Green Lantern eyebrow raises "that thing said Darkseid. What is that? A band? "asked Green Lantern.

"It sounded like a death cry. " said Spawn.

Green Lantern looks at Spawn "but what was it going to do? " asked Green Lantern.

Batman narrows his eyes "from the looks of it. The creature was going to self destruct. " said Batman.

Green Lantern shot Batman a suspension look "how do you know that? " asked Green Lantern.

"Because from the looks of it. The alien was planning to kill us along with it. " said Spawn.

Batman, Spawn, and Green Lantern looks at the cube in the wall "whatever the hell it came here to do, it did it. It planted this cube. " said Spawn.

"Ring. Scan and Identify. " ordered Green Lantern his ring begins to scan the device.

 ** _"Unable to identify.."_** said the ring.

Green Lantern looks shocked "Unable to Identify! That's impossible! This ring knows what the Guardians know. And the guardians know everything. Except how to tell a joke. " said Green Lantern.

Batman then takes the cube out of the wall. "It doesn't look like a bomb. More like some kind of alien computer. " said Batman as he examines the device.

"Alien... Maybe this is connected to that guy in Metropolis. " said Green Lantern looking over Batman's shoulder.

Spawn turns to Batman "the man of steel. " said Spawn.

"They say he's an alien. " said Green Lantern.

Batman narrows his eyes "he is. And he's dangerous. " said Batman.

Green Lantern gains a shocked expression " you've met Superman?" asked Green Lantern..

"Note. But I've... Researched him. His power levels -won't be a problem for me. " said Green Lantern with a cocky grin while his ring brightens up the sewer .

"Lantern will you shut off that damn light off. " growled Spawn in annoyance.

"Come on, Spawn." said Green Lantern with a grin.

Location : Metropolis

Three heroes arrived in Green Lantern's jet constructed well Batman and Green Lantern did Spawn just flew there but he couldn't help but feel the Emerald Knight might bring some trouble. Spawn let's out a sigh as Green Lantern releasing his construct "why do I get the feeling this isn't going to end well. " thought Spawn he then lands next to Batman.

"You flew us to Metropolis in a glowing green jet. " stated Batman as he glares in the distance.

" You can't fly, and I doubt you wanted Spawn to carry you. Besides how else were we going to get here stare at the moon. " joked Green Lantern.

They then see a huge whole in the walll "We should've gotten with subtlety and less becoming a huge target. You might as well put a big ass green sign that says "heroes here. " said Spawn in an insulting tone.

"Relax you two, we'll be gone before they know it. My ring led us right to the alien. Like I said its basically a GPS for extraterrestrial. Superman's in there. " said Green Lantern as he builds a metal safe construct.

"Lantern! It looks like he was in some type of fight. Evidence of fire like - like enough. Here's the plan: Green Lantern goes in there and restrains Superman for questioning. Batman and Spawn wait here. I can handle this " said Green Lantern smiling at the Gotham Knight and Hell Spawn.

Batman turns to Spawn "Spawn can you destroy it?" asked Batman.

"I could but... I won't. " said Spawn Batman shoots him a, raised eyebrow "I mean Batman let the Lantern get his ass beat maybe his ego will go down. " said Spawn both dark themed heroes didn't have to wait long for Green Lantern to be slammed into his own construct Batman rolls right avoiding Green Lantern while Spawn backflips over Green Lantern.

In front of both Batman and Spawn is none other than the Kryptonian alien Superman "I don't handle easy. Now what can you two do?" asked Superman with his eyes glowing red.

* * *

 **Okay Uzumaki Spawn is finished the next story will be Twin Espers and Heir of Gordon. I hope you enjoy this story now if you're wondering this is a crossover story with Naruto, Spawn, and DC's new 52 I will be taking parts from both justice league new 52 and birds of pray. Also Naruto is an anti-hero so he'll butt heads with other members of the league.**

 **Next week i'll eliminate someone from the poll**

 **Naruto x Azula -** **16**

 **Menma x Yue -** **14**

 **Naruto x Toph -** **13**

 **Naruto x Ty Lee -** **13**

 **Menma x Suki -** **12**

 **Naruto x Mai -** **10**

 **Naruto x Katara -** **9**

 **Menma x Jin -** **9**

 **Menma x Smeller Bee -** **4**

 ** _e realized there aren't many Naruto x Levy stories so I've thought of a few ideas_**

 _First idea: Naruto is a earth devil slayer he has recently earn the title s-class mage two years ago. he is also known as Fairy Tail's Grand Golem. Hes a learder of a team known as Millenium Disk the members that are on this team are Cana Grey Bisca and Natsu._

 _Second Idea: Being one_ _of_ _the first demons created by Zeref. But unlike the rest of the demons he doesnt share their goal he leaves them and finds himself being part of fairy tail._

 _Third Idea: After ecaping death where he was nearly excuted he finds himself in a new world. Lost in a new world how will he function being in a world with mages . In this story naruto will have lost magic called Arc of Holy Devine Punshinement_

 _4th Idea: having to watch his family and crush killed by a dark guild. Then tortured he was then emplanted with devil lacrma and gets cursed by demon magic years later after being tortured and being a slaved at the hands of a dark guild he joins phantom lord_

 _5th Idea: being the cousin of Bickslow you except alot naruto has a dream and that is to become a powerful s-classed mage. He will have human and animal possession magic, crystal make, and Arc of Death Pleasure_

 _6th Idea: All Naruto knew is pain he never felt love which is to be excepted when you've been a prisoner from the dark guild since birth . But when he unlocks magic that hasn't been seen since acnologia will he fall into darkness or the light._

 _7th Idea: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, Sage of the Toads, student of jiraya, and hero of the leaf. What if he was thrown out of his world by kaguya_


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I also finished watching my first girlfriend is a galgal the pairing of that story will be Naruto x Yukana and love tyrant and that pairing will be Naruto x Akane I plan to write a fanfic of the two shows after I finished writing some of my stories.)**

 **Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy.**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _"Relax you two, we'll be gone before they know it. My ring led us right to the alien. Like I said its basically a GPS for extraterrestrial. Superman's in there. " said Green Lantern as he builds a metal safe construct._

 _"Lantern! It looks like he was in some type of fight. Evidence of fire like - like enough. Here's the plan: Green Lantern goes in there and restrains Superman for questioning. Batman and Spawn wait here. I can handle this " said Green Lantern smiling at the Gotham Knight and Hell Spawn._

 _Batman turns to Spawn "Spawn can you destroy it?" asked Batman._

 _"I could but... I won't. " said Spawn Batman shoots him a, raised eyebrow "I mean Batman let the Lantern get his ass beat maybe his ego will go down. " said Spawn both dark themed heroes didn't have to wait long for Green Lantern to be slammed into his own construct Batman rolls right avoiding Green Lantern while Spawn backflips over Green Lantern._

 _In front of both Batman and Spawn is none other than the Kryptonian alien Superman "I don't handle easy. Now what can you two do?" asked Superman with his eyes glowing red._

 _ **Recap End**_

Spawn's eyes glowed a bright green thanks to the necroplasm running through him, underneath his mask he grins at the Kyrptonian. "I supposed your about to find out Kryptonian." said Spawn.

He then flies towards Superman, the Man of Steel flies towards him with his heat vision ready. Both hell spawn and alien's fist met causing a huge sonic boom as the two fight for dominance " I was attacked earlier by someone who had one of these boxes. A friend of yours and Batman's I assume. He blew up and nearly took this building down with him. Who are you and what are they for!" demanded Superman with his eyes gleaming at Spawns.

 **With Green Lantern**

Green Lantern he then slowly begins to rise from the ground he then creates a construct constructing vehicles thus stopping the rubble from collapsing on the citizens "anyone get the number of that train, it was wearing a cape." groaned Green Lantern shaking the dizziness he was feeling from the brief fight from Superman.

" Oh my god!" The man looks in fear at the Emerald Knight who had just saved him.

"Its one of them!" exclaimed a citizen.

"Run!" yelled a frightful citizen.

Green Lantern then encased himself in the light of his ring power. "Never mind, boys and girls. I found him, round two, pal." said Green Lantern ready for the fight with Superman.

 **With Superman, Spawn, and Batman**

Superman has his hand wrapped around Spawn's throat while Spawn uses his necroplasm to wrap the chains around Superman's neck he then grabs the side face causing blood to drip off of his face "Talk Spawn! Before I won't let!" demanded Superman.

Spawn not being ordered by Superman lifts the man in the air and slams him into the ground "then get off of me!" snarled Spawn.

Green Lantern narrows his eyes at Superman "drop him, Superman! Before I drop you!" demanded Green Lantern as he hits Superman with a green construct of chained wracking balls knocking Superman away from Spawn.

"The three of you hold on!" ordered Batman who jumped back away from the green chains that made from willpower.

Green Lantern then wraps the chains around Superman "chains? You're funny Green Lantern." mocked Green Lantern with his eyes becoming crimson red ready to blast the lantern a blast of his heat vision. He then breaks free of the chains with ease.

Green Lantern stares in shock "he shattered my construct! How the hell did he do that?" exclaimed a shocked Green Lantern he then begins to create a green sphere.

"He's angry." said Batman.

"So am I!" roared Green Lantern.

Spawn then encased his hands in necroplasm "he was worked into a frenzy by someone before us. We talk to him this fighting is getting us nowhere." said Spawn narrowing his eyes.

"Talk to him?" roared green Lantern.

"You can't stop him, Lantern. He's strong, he's fast." stated Spawn.

Superman punches down on the sphere cracking the construct "yeah, well I know someone who's faster." said Green Lantern.

Spawn teleports out of the sphere and infuses chakra and necroplasm into his fist he then gives a devastating punch to Superman the blow was so powerful it launched Superman back he then flews at Superman "luckily I'm strong." thought Spawn.

 **With Flash**

TheThe blonde haired cop known as Barry Allen picks up his phone as it rung "Barry Allen here." said Barry.

"Flash? It's me! Green Lantern!" said Green Lantern thus catching Barry off guard due to him not excepting Half to call him.

Barry raised an eyebrow "Hal? I told you never to call me-I really need ya, pal." said Barry interrupting Green Lantern with a tone of distress.

 **With Green Lantern, Batman, and Spawn**

Due to both Lantern and the Dark Knight being encased in the green sphere and having Superman punching the sphere had sent both heroes through a building "I'm in Metropolis at seventh and main. Er, seventh and Broadway!" said Green Lantern as both him and the Dark Knight hurtle to the ground.

Batman narrows his eyes at Green Lantern "you need to focus here, Lantern! You stop concentrating again and that shield's going to break apart." order Batman.

Barry raised an eyebrow at the voice he never heard "who's that?" asked Barry.

"I'm Batman and Spawn is fighting Superman." said Green Lantern as he tries to concentrate and fix the shield but Half was starting to wish he didn't make this green bubble.

Barry's eyes shit open with shock and disbelief " wait they're real?" questioned Barry.

"Yeah, and they are a total tool." joked Green Lantern.

Barry just rolls his eyes at Green Lantern "what'd you do?" asked Barry.

"I didn't do anything." replied Green Lantern.

"You always do something." said Barry in a deadpan tone.

"I didn't start the fight." said Green Lantern as the two heroes finally hit the ground.

"What fight?" asked Barry.

Green Lantern then gains a sweatdrop on the side of his head "um, Me, Spawn, and Batman versus Superman." said Green Lantern and releases a loud sigh.

Barry just raised an eyebrow at Green Lantern wondering about his sanity "Superman? Are you crazy?" asked Barry.

While Barry is still in Central City he is unaware of Green Lantern and Batman being bounced around all over Metropolis like a ping pong ball "probably. Look, I'll explain after you run over here and help me tire him out!" exclaimed Green Lantern "dammnit this is not how I thought my day would go!" thought Green Lantern.

"Barry who's still on the phone wit Green Lantern just shook his head negatively "no." said the blonde speedster.

"No?" questioned Green Lantern.

"You know what happened the last time the public saw Green Lantern and The Flash together?" asked Barry.

"We beat up a talking gorilla and saved Central City." stated Green Lantern as he and the superhero detective watch Superman being flown towards them who's also being bombarded with blast of necro magic causing extreme pain for Superman.

"And we destroyed the Museum of Natural History doing it! My boss's boss has mobilized a 'Flash Task Force' to bring me in. Meaning I can't do jack at my day job. " said Barry who nearly yelled Barry.

Spawn then grabs onto Superman's face "so you do have a weakness." said Spawn who's grinning he then chucks Superman to the ground Spawn then blast him with an eye beam sending him towards Green Lantern and Batman.

"Flash this guy is trying to kill us!" roared Green Lantern but as Superman slams into the shield it breaks when he crashes to on it.

Just as Superman gets up from the ground he's then spined around by none other than the crimson speedster the Flash "all right. Let me get you some breathing room." grinned Flash he then pushes Superman away from the four heroes.

Superman narrows his eyes at Flash "I don't like being attacked." said Superman.

"He attacked me!" roared Green Lantern.

Flash glances at Green Lantern but quickly turns his attention back on Superman "you're both confused, Lantern." said Flash trying to be the voice of reason.

Superman charges at Flash but thanks to him being the fastest man alive he's able to dodge "I think this is a big misunderstanding." said the Flash as he pulls his cape over Superman's face he then begins to run around him "don't bother trying to catch me, Superman! I've never been touched." said the Flash who's now standing behind him. He then begins runs circles around him "like ever." said Flash with a cocky grin.

Superman swinga at Flash but instead of being greeted by a fist he gets greeted by a finger flick sending Flash towards a hotdog stand. Flash rubs the side of his head "he actually hit me. Ow." said Flash.

Back with the rest of the heroes Batman and Spawn are standing in the middle of Green Lantern. Green Lantern has the strange alien box in a green shield "stop Superman, please. We're not working with those fire breathing monsters. We were attacked. Just like you. Green Lantern's ring said they were alien. We thought maybe you would know what they were." said Batman.

Green Lantern nods his head "uh, yeah. What Batman said." replied Green Lantern.

Superman just shook his head negatively "I've never seen a creature like that before." said Superman.

Spawn takes the box "but he had one of these?" asked Spawn.

Superman then turn towards Spawn " I thought it blew up with him." said Superman.

Flash then runs back up to the heroes "what blew up with what? Are we still fighting?" asked Flash.

"No." said Green Lantern.

"Then I'll clean up." said Flash who quickly begins to clean everything.

"Everyone clear the area!" yelled a man the five heroes and see helicopters.

"Great, just what the Flash needs. More bad press. Thanks, Lantern." groaned Flash glaring at Green Lantern.

"This isn't my fault." said Green Lantern.

"I'm not a vigilante. I don't want to get lumped into this. I never break the law" yelled Flash.

"You wear a mask." said Green Lantern hoping his friend would stop acting like a child.

Superman narrowz his eyes "The military. That means Lex Luthor won't be fat behind." said Superman.

"Not a fan of Lex Luthor either?" asked Batman.

"No." said Superman.

Spawn just scoffed at Superman and Batman "who is?" asked Spawn. The heroes then drop into the sewer "come on. We gotta move!" ordered Spawn.

Superman just looks at Spawn with suspension "why should I come with you?" asked Superman but it was more of a demand.

"Because you're like us." stated Batman.

"No one's like me." said Superman.

Spawn could literary see the arrogance rolling off out of him causing the blonde haired hellspawn rolls his eyes "that's not what the rest of the world thinks, Superman." said Batman.

Green Lantern glances at Batman "you look extra serious." said Green Lantern wondering what's going through his head.

"I'm concerned. You should be too." said Batman.

"About what? Superman? " asked Green Lantern.

"No. I'm worried that there's more than one of these boxes out there." said Batman narrowing his eyes.

 **Location: Detroit, S.T.A.R. LABS. Superhuman Study**

Within Star Labs various of Scientists are looking at the strange alien box "it was recovered from the wreckage of Superman's battle earlier this morning." said a female.

"Did it belong to Superman, Sarah?" asked a black male.

Sarah shakes her head negatively "we don't think so. Its hard to determine anything about it, starting with the metal it's made of." said Sarah who's staring at the object.

A man with glasses turn his attention from the small screen to the black male "however, we have picked up kind of signal broadcasting from it. And we've found similar broadcasting coming from New England, Washington D.C., Central City and Coast City." said the man.

The man sighs "I supposed It hasn't gone unnoticed that those are all places of Super-Human activity." said the African.

The man with glasses shock his head negatively "No, Dr. Stone. It's clear that the superhumans are involved in this." said the man.

"Dr. Stone? Your son is here." said a male.

Silas Stone turns towards him " I don't have time to see him right now." said Silas.

"He seems pretty upset. Again." said the man.

Silas let's out a groan " for God's sake. Let him up" grunted Silas he then walks into another room qhere his son Victor is sitting.

"Dad?" said Victor as he turns towards his father.

Silas released a sigh "Victor, I'm in the middle of something very important work." said Silas.

Victor then gains an expression of sadness "you said you'd be at my game today. You promised, dad. The scouts were there. They were there to see me. Coach said every single one of them offered full scholarships!" said Victor with pride in his voice.

Silas picks up a tablet and turn towards his son " Victor, you don't need a scholarship. I'm paying for your school." said Silas in a flat tone.

"Pay for someone who needd it. I can play football for them. M.S.U. was there- M.S.U. is a fine university, but you shouldn't be spending your time playing games." said Silas in a stern tone.

Victor's golden brown eyes gaxes at his father's cold brown eyes "I like it. I'm good at it. I can go pro, dad. Everyone says so." said Victor.

But Silas glares harshly at Victor "open your eyes, son! Look at the world we live in today! We're witnessing the birth of a new race of people. Superhumans. Beings who can fly, Tear through buildings and outrun race cars. They will make what you can 'do' obsolete! Do you understand? Catching footballs and scoring touchdowns is a joke! said Silas in a cold tone.

Victor stands up and turns towards his father " You're never going to come to one of my games, are you?" asked Victor.

"No." said Silas.

 **With Batman, Spawn, Superman, Flash and Green Lantern**

Batman stares at Superman with his arms crossed having a neutral expression "An abandoned printing press?" questioned Batman.

"I don't have a base of operations." said Superman.

Spawn narrows his eyes at Superman "so where the hell do you hide? You obviously don't wear a mask so you have no identity to protect actually." said Spawn.

"Hey, Flash." said Green Lantern.

Flash turned towards Green Lantern "what?" asked Flash.

"I say we ditch black and blue, figure this out ourselves. We don't need them. Spawn an asshat, Batman's a pain in the ass, and Superman doesn't know this is." stated Green Lantern.

Flash just raised an eyebrow at his friend "so who would know? What about the aliens who made your ring? Couldn't they tell you what it is?" asked Flash who's now staring at the strange box.

"The Guardians di tell me everything, so if my ring doesn't know, neither do they. Maybe you could disassemble it really quick and take a look?" adviced Green Lantern.

"I don't think I should." said Flash.

"Why not?" asked Green Lantern.

"It could be radioactive or toxic inside." said Flash.

Superman and Spawn uses their respective powers of super speed to get a closer look of the alien box "I can't see through it to tell." said Superman with a puzzled look.

Flash looks at Superman with a shocked expression "you can see through things?" asked Flash.

"Most of the time." said Superman.

Flash quickly turns his head to the two dark theme heroes "what can you two do?" asked a curious Flash.

"I can control necroplasm." said Spawn in a flat tone.

Superman raised an eyebrow at Spawn "necroplasm?" repeated Superman.

"In short terms I can use my magic and my powers derive from hell." said Spawn shocking the two heroes which isn't surprising since the two didn't except his dark hero's power to be coming from hell itself. This also brought lots of questions for the Kyrptoian and speedester.

"I can keep us on point. Is there anything else we can learn from this thing?" asked Batman in his normal cold stoic tone Batman then narrows his eyes at Spawn "but how did he get those powers anything like what he showed isn't attained easily." thought Batman.

Green Lantern turned his focused on the dark knight "hey, look, Flash and I were just about to- I could take it in for analysis and see if I can find any fingerprints or traces of DNA maybe someone else came into contact with it." explained Flash interrupting the Green Lantern.

Batman raised an eyebrow at the crimson hero "you sound like a cop." said Batman.

Flash zips around Batman analysing the alien machine "I am. I work in the crime lab." said Flash as he uses his cop side to maybe find out what this strange box is.

Green Lantern glares at Flash "Barry, you're exposing your identity!" exclaimed Green Lantern.

Flashglares back at the galactic space peacekeeper "and you just called me 'Barry' genius!" roared Flash but the two stopped bickering once the machine beguns to start up a red energy then envelopes the machine.

 **At Star Labs**

Just as the machine begins to become active with the heroes so does the one with the heroes. A doctor runs into the room "Dr. Stone? Something's happening!" the scientist.

 **With Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, Flash, and Spawn**

"What's it doing?" said Green Lantern.

 **At Star Labs**

"Dad? What's that?" exclaimed Victor.

"Everyone, get out! " yelled Silas. But then a power beam of energy is then blasted by the alien box up obliterating one of the scientists leaving nothing but ash but Victor gets blasted by the same energy "Victor!" roared Silas as he watches in horror. But with the heroes they are met with the same creatures from before but only this time it says like an army of them each of them screamed "For Darkseid!".

All over the world the strange alien creatures are flying off with people Sarah looks up in horror at clear invasion of their world "Professor Ivo! They took Professor Ivo!" yelled Sarah with fear in her eyes.

A man turned towards Silas who's holding his dying son "Silas!" yelled attempting to gain his attention.

"Victor!" exclaimed Silas.

The man places his hand on Silas's shoulder "Doctor Stone, your son is gone! We need to get out of here! We need to go!" exclaimed the man.

"I'm not going anywhere, Thomas." said Silas in a defeated tone.

"But-I already saw his mother die. I refuse to watch him die. " declared Silas glaring at Thomas not even caring he has blood on his face.

 **Location: Metropolis, Daily Planet Printing Press.**

"These portals are opening across the world and unleashing armies of demons!" screamed a female who's being taken by the strange alien beings.

"These super-humans are at the causeecause of this!" said a citizen who's carried away.

"And this is it!" yelled a female who lost hope.

"This is judgment day!" exclaimed a terrified man.

While people are being taken away on the group the heroes are fighting these creatures. Superman rips the wing of the creature and crushes it's jaw with a power knee to the face. Green Lantern creates a giant battery ram ripping the aliens apart, Flash is giving each lighting fast punches, Batman grapples one and wraps its leg to his grabbling hook sending it crashing to another alien, Spawn creates a pitchwork that resembles the Psycho Rod used by Psycho Black. Spawn slices through the aliens with ease.

"I get radio broadcasts in my earpiece and this isn't an isolated incident. This is happening across the world, guys. And everyone thinks it has something to do with us." said Dlasht as he gives an alien high speed rapid punches causing half of its face to be destroyed.

Superman caries over a dozen aliens who are wrapped around in Batman's wires, Green Lantern creates two spinning sludge hammers destroying them as they get close "what else is new, Flash." joked Green Lantern.

Spawn eyes a dozen aliens flying above him his eyes glowed green and he fires a powerful wide beam of necroplasm from his eyes reducing them to ash. Batman jump in front of Green Lantern and uses his cape to block a blast from the aliens "concentrate, Lantern! The things you make with that ring are breaking apart. That means your mind is shattered, right? You need to calm down and-I am calm, Batman. I'm always calm!" yelled Green Lantern as he blast an alien with an energy blast.

"That's not what it looks like." said Batman he then throws a black ball at the alien the ball exploded and covers its face with a glue plastic without able to see the alien crashes into another alien.

"Hey, worry about yourself. You're the one without powers!" roared Green Lantern he then creates a giant construct of piarahs and the emerald creations tire the aliens apart.

Flash quickly scoops up a woman and dashes away from the alien "Batman doesn't have powers?" repeated Flash.

"Don't hurt me!" begged the fearful woman.

"I'm only here to help, ma'am." said Flash he then sets the woman down by a bunch of cars. Flash then steps onto the destroyed cars spins his arms around and creates two mini tornadoes blowing them back "I thought you were a vampire or something." said Flash as he protects the citizens.

"We need to take a step back and regroup. There are too many of them to just barrel through." said Batman.

"Tell that to Superman." said Flash.

 **With Superman**

"C'mon." declared Superman as he slams rge alients into a garbage truck he then picks up the truck and slams it down on the machine creatures "that's it. Smile for me." said Superman he then swings the railigs at the rest of the aliens.

 **With Spawn**

Spawn swings his demonic pitchfork which is encased in necroplasm the powerful demonic energy cuts through the aliens. Another alien charges at Spawn but Spawn vanishes in a sinister green light he then appears above the alien in his left hand is his trademark jutsu "rasengan!" roared Naruto slamming the jutsu on the aliens back ripping it apart a bunch of other aliens jump on him but a huge explosion of fire goes off.

Spawn appears from the side gotta love clones he then sees a wide flock of aliens coming after him the pitchfork vanishes in a green light he then goes through the hand signs of rat and boar he the clapa his hands together he then takes a deep breath "Wind Release: Absolute Breakthrough ( **Foton:** **Zettai-Tekina Burēkusurū** )!" yelled Spawn he then release a giant wind tunnel cutting and ripping everything in its path the aliens were reduced to nothing but scraps.

 **At STAR Labs**

"Where are we going?" asked Sarah as they walk through the destroyed lab.

" We have to get him into the red room." said Silas as he drags his son who's glowing a bright red.

Sarah who's in front of the metal door turns towards Silas "b-but I'm only an intern, Dr. Stone. I'm not authorized-Security is offline, Sarah. You can open it." said Silas.

Sara then begins to push the door open "the generator switch is on the left. Wow." said Sarah as she looks amazed as she looks from the red room.

Thomas, Silas, and Victor enters the room "for God's sake, Sarah, don't touch anything. Hell, we shouldn't be touching anything, Silas." said Thomas.

Silas turned his head at Sarah "lock the door behind us. There's a manual switch." said Silas he then set Victor down on a bed "I'm not leaving you, Victor...don't leave me." said Silas as he holds onto his son's hand.

 **With the Heroes**

"Whoa! Superman used that truck like a baseball bat and Spawn just rip them all apart like paper." said Flash who's amazed at the two powerhouses who are blasting the aliens away with their respected eye blast.

Green Lantern then creates a fire truck running over the aliens" I can do that ?" said Green Lantern.

"Where are they taking all of them." said Batman pointing at the aliens.

'Taking who?" asked Green Lantern.

"The people Sherlock. It seems like Superman was right. They aren't trying to kill anyone." said Spawn as he decapitated three aliens with a necroplasm created sword.

Other of the aliens fly toward them "For Darkseid!" roared the creatures as Superman and Spawn protect the two civilians.

"Creatures of evil! Back to Hades!" cried Wonder Woman cutting one of the creatures arm off and wrapping her laso of truth around another creatures neck.

"Uh...wow." said an amazed Flash.

"Dibs." grinned Green Lantern as he watches Wonder Woman cut through the creatures with her blade.

"Your strong." said Superman.

Spawn just scoffed at Superman "really is that all you can say? Your strong!" insulted Spawn causing Wonder Woman to grin at Spawn.

 **At Star Labs**

Both Thomas and Sarah stares at screen in front of them "it's... It's incredible...his vitals are there, Dr. Stone. " exclaimed Thomas.

"He's alive!" said a shocked Sarah.

The burnt glowing Victor stares at his father with a pain look "d-dad?" groaned Victor.

"Yes, Victor. I'm right here." said Silas reassuring his son he's not going anywhere.

"It hu-hurts so b-bad." groaned Victor.

"It's going to hurt. It's not going to be easy, but." trailed Silas but before he can finished speaking Victor screams in agony.

"Whatever that energy is, it's eating him away from the inside out. His heart. He's going into cardiac arresi. And it's racing up his spinal cord!" screamed Thomas.

Silas grabs an injection tool and narrows his eyes at the machine "then we can't wait." said Silas.

"But the risk?" questioned Sarah.

"What choice do i have, Morrow! This room, contains technology recovered from across the globe. I've studied and logged nearly everything in here. I've taken apart and rebuilt most of it. It can save my son's life. It has to." said Silas with determination he then grabs a metal face plate and puts it on the burnt side of his face.

"If his body rejects it." trailed Thomas ad he finished watching Silas puts on the metallic body pieces on Victor.

"Rejects what, doctor Morrow?" demanded Silas.

"The promethium skin graft." answered Thomas.

"It won't. I've injected the nanites. Activate them!" orders Silas.

"Those haven't been tested. We recovered them from- Do it!" roared Silas tired of Thomas trying to convinced him.

" **Nanites activated**." said the machine.

Victor then begins to scream in pain as the cybernetic eyed glowed red "aahhhh, 010101000010111!" screamed Victor with his eyes widening.

 **With the Heroes**

The six heroes then stand on the dead alien creatures "greetings, warriors. I followed these things from your capital city. I saw you and saw you needed help." said the Amazon warrior.

Green Lantern who's flying above everyone smirks "looks like we scared them off." said Green Lantern who has a cocky grin on his face.

Batman shook his negatively "no. They're assembling." said Batman.

Flash turned his head towards the rest of the heroes "they're circling the water! You see that? What they doing?" asked Flash while the heroes stare at the strange creatures flying above the wateris seeing images of what look like hell multiple volcanoes going, dead bodies everywhere , and a strange figure just standing there.

But suddenly a huge blast from the ocean shoots in the air causing the waters to hit against the shore harshly. But Green Lantern creates a giant green wall from the water from killing the innocent people on the ground "damn! Out of the ocean." said Green Lantern as he stares at the strange giant machine coming from the ocean.

"What is that?" asked Flash.

"I was hoping one of you could tell me." said a man who's just killed the alien what looks likeca Triton each of the heroes turn and see Aquaman king of Atlantis "they wete in the water too. So who's in charge here? I vote me!" said Aquaman in a cold tone that held authority.

* * *

 **Naruto x Konan - 67**

 **Naruto x Mei -54**

 **Naruto x Koyuki - 51**

 **Naruto x Rin Nohara - 40**

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Bridge of Two Paths, Change of Course, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Great Fox Demon, Light and Dark, My Dear Ashikabi, Naruto of The Water, Never Again, Ninjas and Gods , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Proud and Clothes, Species of The Same, House of Zod , Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , Train By Prodigies, Twin Wind Esper, Two Different Worlds of Apart, Two Sides of A Coin, Whirlpool Meets Sand, and Worlds Apart_**

 ** _(A/N: in two weeks I'll eliminate someone from the poll. I'll be updating Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance next, then Change of Course, Ninjas and Gods after that I'll update Two Different World's Apart and then World's Apart, House Zod I also will do Two Sides of a Coin and I'll do Naruto of Water_** ** _after that I'll do Light and Dark, Species of The Same, and then My Dear Ashikabi after that My Whirlpool Meets Sand, Train by Prodigies, and Our Nindo Way.)_**


End file.
